Sonnenuntergang
by Jezziez81
Summary: New Moon aus Edwards Sicht. Mich hat interessiert, was er in der Zeit tut, die nicht im Buch beschrieben wird und habe mir dazu etwas ausgedacht. Trotzdem werde ich das komplette Buch aus Edwards Sicht schreiben. Dialoge sind wie im Buch gehalten. ABGEBROCHEN
1. Kapitel 1 Überraschungsparty

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte enthält Charaktere aus den Büchern von Stephenie Meyer. Ich möchte mit diesen kein Geld verdienen sondern nur für kurze Zeit Spaß haben. Ich besitze daher keinerlei Rechte an diesen Figuren.

Überraschungsparty

Ich saß auf der Motorhaube meines Volvo und wartete darauf, dass Bella in der Schule ankam. Hätte ich sie heute, an ihrem Geburtstag vielleicht doch lieber zu Hause abholen sollen? Vielleicht war ihr unterwegs etwas passiert, bei ihrem Glück im Unglück. Ah, nein, da kam sie endlich. Meine Nerven konnten sich wieder beruhigen. Aber gleichzeitig war da dieses Glücksgefühl, das immer in mir aufstieg, wenn ich merkte, dass ihr Herzschlag bei meinem Anblick etwas schneller schlug oder stolperte.

Alice stand neben mir und hielt ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk für Bella in den Händen. Warum wollte sie mir nicht glauben, dass wir auf Bellas Wunsch Rücksicht nehmen sollten. ‚Keine Geschenke, merkt euch das!' war doch unmissverständlich. Bella runzelte schon die Stirn und Alice stand immer noch seelenruhig neben mir und freute sich. Mich würde Bellas Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigen. Trotzdem rannte Alice ihr jetzt entgegen und beglückwünschte sie – wirklich mutig. Bella versuchte Alice dazu zu bringen, dass sie etwas leiser über ihren Geburtstag sprach. Sie schien schlechte Laune zu haben. Was gäbe ich jetzt darum, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können! Laut Alice hatte sie schöne Geschenke von Charlie und ihrer Mutter bekommen, da hätte sie sich doch freuen müssen. Irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein.

Endlich kamen die beiden bei mir an und ich nahm ihre warme Hand. Wir sahen uns an. Ihr Herz fing wieder an zu stolpern. Ich musste lächeln, weil es mich einfach so glücklich machte, das zu hören.

Ich fuhr langsam mit meinem Zeigefinger die Konturen ihrer wunderschönen Lippen nach und fragte: „Dann ist es also wie besprochen und ich darf dir nicht zum Geburtstag gratulieren, habe ich das recht verstanden?"

„Ja. Das hast du recht verstanden." Sie versuchte immerhin höflich zu sein und antwortete nur sarkastisch statt wütend.

„Ich wollte nur noch einmal nachfragen. Es hätte ja sein können, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast. Die meisten Leute freuen sich über solche Sachen wie Geburtstage und Geschenke."

Alice lachte neben mir ihr einzigartiges Lachen.. Nicht einmal Rosalie mit ihrer unmenschlichen Schönheit hatte so eine melodiöse Stimme wie Alice. „Natürlich wirst du dich freuen. Heute werden alle nett zu dir sein und versuchen, es dir recht zu machen, Bella. Was kann da schon schlimmes passieren?" Es war zwar eine rein rhetorische Frage, aber Bella antwortet mit etwas brüchiger Stimme: „Dass ich älter werde."

Ich merkte, wie ich meinen Mund zu einer harten Linie verzog. Das war also ihr Problem! Es war ihr 18. Geburtstag und sie war somit ein Jahr älter als ich. Sie war immer noch sauer, dass ich ihrem Wunsch, nicht nachgab. Ich wusste, dass sie es sich sehnlichst wünschte .Sie hatte Angst vor dem Altern. Sie wollte nicht einmal ein Jahr älter sein als ich, obwohl das nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn man das für die Ewigkeit betrachtet. Für mich machten 2 oder 3 Jahre keinen großen Unterschied, aber das wollte sie nicht hören.

Ich würde sie nie verwandeln, das könnte ich nicht über mich bringen. Ich wollte ihre wunderbare Seele nicht verdammen. Reichte es nicht, dass meine Seele mir nicht mehr gehörte? Dass ich durch die Verwandlung ein Monster, ein Mörder geworden war? Zwar nicht freiwillig, aber trotzdem genau das: ein Mörder, egal wie schuldig meine menschlichen Opfer in ihrem Leben gewesen waren. Warum wollte sie sich das antun? Ich verstand sie nicht. Keines meiner Geschwister und auch nicht meine Eltern freuten sich über ihr ewiges Leben. Ewiges Leben - wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Immerhin lebten wir vom Blut anderer, waren eiskalt, wie Stein und konnten nicht mehr schlafen. Natürlich gab es auch Vorteile, aber ich verstand trotzdem nicht, warum sie ihr menschliches Leben für so etwas einfach weg werfen wollte.

„Um wie viel Uhr kommst du zu uns?" Alice gab ihren Plan einer so genannten Überraschungsparty also nicht auf. Bella schien nicht begeistert zu sein. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich euch besuchen wollte." Alice bohrte weiter: „Ach, komm schon, Bella! Du willst doch keine Spielverderberin sein, oder?"

„Ich dachte, an meinem Geburtstag machen wir, was ICH will."

Da ich wusste, wie viel Alice und den anderen Familienmitgliedern an der Party für Bella lag, antwortete ich: „Ich hole sie gleich nach der Schule von zu Hause ab."

„Ich muss arbeiten" protestierte Bella. Aber das hatte Alice schon zu verhindern gewusst. Sie hatte bei Bellas Arbeitgeberin die Schichten tauschen lassen.

Bella versuchte sich auch weiterhin herauszureden und führte jetzt Romeo und Julia als Ausrede an. Wütend schaute Alice sie jetzt an: „Du kannst dir aussuchen, ob du es uns leicht- oder schwer machen willst, Bella, so oder so …"

Ich musste das jetzt langsam retten, ehe die Situation eskalierte und wir Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Immerhin befanden wir uns immer noch auf dem Schulparkplatz. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Alice. Wenn Bella einen Film sehen will, kann sie das tun. Es ist ihr Geburtstag. Ich hole sie gegen 19 Uhr ab und so hast du auch noch genügend Zeit für die Vorbereitungen."

Alice lachte glücklich, küsste Bella kurz auf die Wange und machte sich dann auf zu ihrer ersten Stunde.

„Edward, bitte …" Ich legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. Hätte ich noch mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte ich meinem Drang, sie zu küssen auch nachgegeben. Leider hatten auch wir Unterricht und so gingen wir los.

Inzwischen starrte uns niemand mehr an, alle hatten unsere Beziehung akzeptiert, besser gesagt toleriert. Sogar der nervige Mike Newton sagte inzwischen nichts mehr, aber er hatte seine ständig eifersüchtigen Gedanken und ekelhaften Phantasien leider noch nicht aufgegeben, wovon Bella aber nichts wusste.

Ich wusste, dass Bella mit der Party nicht glücklich war. Sie schien wegen diesem Altersproblem immer noch in einer Art Trauerstimmung zu schweben. Außerdem hasste sie es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und dazu würde es heute Abend auf der Party unweigerlich kommen. Mir war auch klar, dass sie sauer war, dass sie Geschenke bekommen hatte. Sie hatte ausdrücklich betont, dass sie keine Geschenke wollte, schon gar keine teuren von meiner Familie. Ich hatte eine Zeit lang schwer überlegt, was ich ihr geben könnte, ohne Geld dafür auszugeben. Zum Glück hatte Alice mich auf eine wunderbare Idee gebracht und mir auch dabei geholfen. Trotzdem wollten es sich meine restlichen Familienmitglieder nicht nehmen lassen, ihr etwas „richtiges" zu schenken. Darauf musste ich Bella unbedingt noch vorbereiten, ehe wir zu Hause ankommen würden.

Nachdem Alice und ich ihren Geburtstag nicht mehr erwähnten, verlief der Tag so wie immer. In der Mittagspause saßen wir am Tisch von Bellas Schulfreunden. Es war für Bella etwas seltsam, hatte sie mir erzählt. Denn sie empfand es immer so, als wäre eine unsichtbare Trennlinie über den Tisch gezogen. Auf der einen Seite ihre Schulfreunde und auf der anderen Seite Alice, Bella und ich. Ich wusste, dass Bella unglücklich über diese Situation war, aber Alice und mich störte das nicht weiter. Wir waren es gewohnt. Nur so konnten wir Zeit mit Bella verbringen und wir waren beide glücklich.

Wenn wir wegen sonnigen Tagen oder Jagdausflügen nicht in der Schule waren, hatte Bella so immerhin Anschluss an andere Freunde und war nicht alleine. Das gab mir ein kleines Gefühl der Sicherheit, da sie ja doch immer etwas schusselig und gefährdet war. Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen zog Bella Unfälle und Gefahren aller Art an. Die größte Gefahr stellten aber wohl meine Familie und ich dar. Ich mochte diesen Umstand nicht und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich meine Gefühle mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt und wäre Bella aus dem Weg gegangen.

Leider hatte ich nicht mit den Gefühlen von Bella gerechnet, die sie für mich hatte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl verliebt zu sein, das erste Mal in meinem Dasein. Trotzdem machte ich mir konstante Sorgen über mein Verlangen nach ihrem Blut, das für mich einfach unwiderstehlich roch und immer ein unterschwelliges Brennen in meiner Kehle zur Folge hatte, sobald ich in ihrer Nähe war.

Nach Schulschluss begleitete ich Bella wie üblich zu ihrem Transporter. Hielt ihr diesmal aber die Beifahrertür auf. Alice war extra mit meinem Volvo nach Hause gefahren um zu verhindern, dass Bella mich öffentlich alleine stehen ließ um so der Party zu entkommen.

Bella verschränkte ihre Arme und sagte mürrisch: „Darf ich an meinem Geburtstag nicht selber fahren?"

„Ich tue so, als hättest du nicht Geburtstag, ganz wie du es von mir wolltest."

Sofort versuchte sie sich herauszureden: „Wenn ich nicht Geburtstag habe, muss ich heute Abend ja auch nicht zu Euch kommen …"

So leicht lies ich mich nicht schlagen. Grinsend schlug ich die Beifahrertür zu und hielt ihr die Fahrertüre auf. „Na gut. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

„Scht" machte sie halbherzig und stieg ein.

Während sie fuhr, spielte ich missbilligend an ihrem Radio herum. Nicht nur das Auto war alt, auch das komplette Innenleben und somit auch das Radio. Es konnte nicht einmal CDs abspielen, was wirklich vorsintflutlich war. „Dein Radio hat einen miserablen Empfang."

Sie runzelte die Stirn da sie es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn man ihr Auto kritisierte.

„Wenn du eine tolle Musikanlage willst, fahr doch mit deinem eigenen Auto." Sie klang ausgesprochen wütend. Das lag wohl an der Nervosität wegen der Party. Mir fiel keine Situation ein, in der sie ihre schlechte Laune schon einmal an mir ausgelassen hätte. Es schien ihr heute wirklich nicht so gut zu gehen. Trotzdem musste ich grinsen und konnte das nur mühsam verbergen. Sie ahnte ja nichts von ihren tollen Geschenken. Vielleicht hätte sie sonst anders gedacht.

Als sie nach, für mich endlosen Minuten endlich vor ihrem Haus parkte, beugte ich mich zu ihr herüber und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. Ich berührte sie nur ganz sanft mit den Fingerspitzen an Wangen und Schläfen. Sie war so zerbrechlich, so menschlich und ich hätte ihr so sehr wehtun können mit meinen Kräften.

„Gerade heute solltest du besonders gute Laune haben" flüsterte ich ihr zu, während ich ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam.

„Und wenn ich keine gute Laune haben will?" fragte sie und ich merkte, wie ihr Atem in unregelmäßigen Zügen kam.

„Zu schade" sagte ich, während ich ihr in die Augen sah und mich näher zu ihr beugte um sie langsam zu küssen.

Da ich meine Kräfte beherrschen musste, konzentrierte ich mich voll auf Bella und ignorierte meine eigenen Gefühle. Ich merkte wie sie langsam nachgab… Sie schien wieder einmal vollkommen damit beschäftigt, sich daran zu erinnern, wie man ein und aus atmet. Ich spürte ihre warmen Lippen auf meinen und spürte wie mir meine Kontrolle entglitt. So gerne wollte ich mehr als das spüren, doch ich hatte Angst, mein Verlangen nach ihrem Blut würde übermächtig werden und ich würde ihr wehtun, sie vielleicht sogar töten. Allerdings gelang es Bella wieder einmal nicht, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu behalten. Es war ja auch nur zu menschlich. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, während sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlang.

Langsam löste ich den Kuss, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel. „Ein bisschen Rücksicht bitte" hauchte ich neben ihrer Wange und küsste sie noch einmal kurz auf ihre Lippen. Dann gab ich sie endgültig frei. Ich hörte, wie ihr Puls raste und sie fragte mich „Ob sich das wohl irgendwann mal gibt? Dass mir das Herz nicht mehr jedes Mal aus der Brust springen will, wenn du mich berührst?"

„Das will ich doch nicht hoffen" sagte ich etwas selbstgefällig zu ihr und dann gingen wir hinein um uns Romeo und Julia anzusehen.

„Wirst du weinen?" fragte ich sie, als wir auf dem Sofa saßen, Bella vor mir an meine Brust gekuschelt - wenn man das bei meiner kalten und harten Steinbrust überhaupt so nennen konnte. Ich war immer wieder fasziniert, wie einfach und hemmungslos Tränen fließen konnten. Natürlich war es bei Mädchen wohl noch einfacher als bei Jungs, weil sie empfindlicher, sensibler und meistens auch romantischer waren. Jungs waren generell zurückhaltender, hielten es oftmals für ein Zeichen von Schwäche, wenn einer ihrer Freunde oder sie selbst weinen mussten. Ich konnte mich leider nicht mehr erinnern, ob ich ähnlich „stark" gewesen war, als ich noch ein Mensch war. Hatte ich ab und zu geweint? Wahrscheinlich nicht. In meiner Jugend war es absolut verpönt Schwäche zu zeigen, noch mehr als es das heute war. Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie es sich anfühlte, Tränen über die Wangen fließen zu spüren. Heute konnte ich mich nur daran halten, wie es im Kino oder Theater dargestellt wurde, bzw. wie ich es bei meinen Mitschülern sah.

„Wahrscheinlich, wenn ich aufpasse" sagte Bella.

„Dann will ich dich nicht ablenken" sagte ich und küsste leicht ihre Haare. Ich war sehr gespannt, wie es bei ihr war, wenn sie nicht aus Wut weinte, wie ich es schon von ihr kannte, sondern weil sie mit Romeo und Julia mitfühlte.

Nach Jahrzehnten in High Schools und Colleges kannte ich Romeo und Julia natürlich auswendig und flüsterte Bella Romeos Worte ins Ohr. An ihrem Puls sowie den wärmeren Wangen spürte ich, dass es ihr gefiel und als Julia dann erwachte und feststellen musste, dass Romeo tot war, merkte ich, wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen.

Ich war gerührt über ihre Tränen und ich beneidete Romeo in zweierlei Hinsicht. Erstens, dass er eine Frau hatte, die ihn bis in den Tod hinein liebte und ihm dorthin folgen wollte und zweitens, dass er es so einfach hatte, sein Leben ebenfalls sehr schnell zu beenden. Das sagte ich Bella auch während ich ihr eine Träne mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen trocknete. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn ein wenig beneide."

Bella antwortete wie immer sehr selbstlos, da sie sich für absolutes Mittelmaß wenn nicht sogar noch weniger hielt: „Sie ist hübsch"

Ich konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken als ich sagte: „Ich beneide ihn nicht um das Mädchen – sondern um die Tatsache, dass er so mühelos Selbstmord begehen kann." Ich neckte Bella, auch wenn ein Körnchen Wahrheit darin lag: „Ihr Menschen habt es so leicht! Ihr braucht nur ein kleines Röhrchen mit Pflanzenextrakten hinunterzukippen …"

„Was?!" Bella schien erschrocken zu sein.

Sollte ich ihr meine wahren Gefühle zu diesem Thema sagen? Da ich mir geschworen hatte, ihr immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, erklärte ich ihr meinen Standpunkt.

„Einmal gab es eine Situation, in der ich das erwog, und nach Carlisles Erfahrung wusste ich, dass es nicht leicht sein würde. Ich weiß nicht genau, auf wie viele Arten Carlisle versucht hat, sich zu töten … ganz am Anfang, als ihm klar wurde, was aus ihm geworden war…" Bei diesem Satz war ich ernst geworden, doch ich konnte mir den leichten, spöttischen Unterton nicht verkneifen als ich sagte: „Und er erfreut sich immer noch bester Gesundheit."

Bella schien zu versuchen, den Hintergrund meiner Worte verstehen zu wollen als sie mein Gesicht studierte. „Wovon redest du? Was meinst du damit, es gab eine Situation, in der ich das erwog?"

Es fiel mir ziemlich schwer darüber zu reden, aber sie hatte die Wahrheit verdient, schließlich liebten wir uns. Ich gab mir einen Ruck. „Im letzten Frühling, als du … fast ums Leben gekommen wärst …"

Die schlimmste Zeit meines Daseins strömte mir dank meiner perfekten Erinnerungsfähigkeit wieder vor Augen. James, wie er Bella auf der Lichtung beim Baseballspiel taxierte, wie er uns verfolgte und wir versuchten ihn von Bellas Spur abzulenken um ihn dann zu töten. Das Bewusstsein, dass wir ihn verloren hatten. Er wieder auf ihrer Spur, uns einen großen Schritt voraus war, um sie zu quälen und dann zu töten. Er wollte sie nicht verwandeln, nein, er wollte sie langsam und brutal töten.

Mich hatte das Wissen darüber damals nahezu aufgefressen. Ich malte mir trotz meiner Hoffnung, Bella lebend zu finden und James zu töten, aus, was ich tun würde, falls ich zu spät kommen würde. Ein weiteres Dasein ohne Bella erschien mir damals – und auch heute – vollkommen unmöglich. Mich fraßen Selbstzweifel und Schuldgefühle auf, wie ich sie durch meine unumstößliche und selbstsüchtige Liebe zu ihr immer wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Nicht nur, dass ich sie selbst durch mich in Gefahr brachte, weil es mich trotz dieser langen Zeit zusammen mit ihr immer noch nach ihrem Blut dürstete. Nein, auch andere Menschen und Vampire trachteten nach ihrem Leben und ich hatte das ständige Bedürfnis sie zu schützen.

„Natürlich habe ich alles daran gesetzt, dich lebend zu finden, doch ein Teil meines Hirns schmiedete Pläne für den Fall, dass ich es nicht schaffe. Wie gesagt, für mich ist es nicht so einfach wie für einen Menschen."

Bella schüttelte im offensichtlichen Versuch, zu begreifen, was ich ihr da erzählte, den Kopf. „ Pläne für den Fall, dass du es nicht schaffst?"

War die Vorstellung für sie wirklich so abwegig, dass ich ohne sie nicht weiterleben konnte? Hatte Sie nicht gerade bei Romeo und Julia geweint?

„Nun ja, ich hatte nicht vor, ohne dich weiterzuleben." Ich konnte mir ein Augenverdrehen wirklich nicht verkneifen, es lag für mich wirklich auf der Hand. „Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es anstellen sollte – ich wusste, dass Emmett und Jasper mir niemals dabei helfen würden … daher erwog ich, nach Italien zu reisen und die Volturi herauszufordern."

Nie würde auch nur einer in meiner Familie mir bei einem solchen Schritt helfen, selbst wenn sie dazu – wie Emmett und Jasper – in der Lage gewesen wären. Wir vertrauten und unterstützten uns in allen Lebenslagen. Meine Familie hätte eher versucht mir in dieser schwierigen Zeit zu helfen, wieder nach vorne zu blicken. Nie hätten sie einen Selbstmord befürwortet, egal ob sie die Beweggründe verstanden hätten oder nicht.

„Was ist ein Volturi?" Bella war wütend, das war offensichtlich.

„Die Volturi sind eine Familie. Eine sehr alte, sehr mächtige Familie unserer Art. Wenn es in unserer Welt eine königliche Familie gäbe, dann wären sie es wohl. In seinen frühen Jahren in Italien lebte Carlisle eine Weile bei ihnen, ehe er sich in Amerika niederließ – erinnerst du dich an die Geschichte?"

Ich sah sie forschend an und sie bestätigte mich. Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sie die Geschichte vergessen hätte, die ich ihr zu den Bildern in Carlisles Büro erzählt hatte. Dort waren auf dem größten Bild in der Mitte der Wand die drei Anführer der Volturi abgebildet: Aro und Marcus schwarzhaarig, Caius mit weißem Haar.

„Jedenfalls sollte man die Volturi nicht verärgern, es sei denn, man will sterben – oder was auch immer unsereins dann tut."

Jetzt schlug Bellas Wut in blankes Entsetzen um, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ich ihr von meinen Selbstmordabsichten erzählte und diese in der Not auch umsetzen konnte. Sie nahm mein Gesicht fest in ihre Hände und sagte eindringlich „So was darfst du nie wieder denken, niemals! Ganz egal, was mir zustoßen sollte, du hast nicht das Recht, dir etwas anzutun."

Nun ja, zumindest konnte ich sie in diesem Punkt beruhigen, denn ich würde es nie wieder soweit kommen lassen, dass sie in Gefahr geriet. Das sagte ich ihr auch: „Ich werde dich nie wieder in Gefahr bringen, das ist also ein müßiges Thema."

Doch sie nahm wieder einmal die ganze Schuld auf sich. „Mich in Gefahr bringen! Wir waren uns doch einig, dass ich an der gesamten Sache schuld war!? Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken?" Das Entsetzen wich wieder blanker Wut, aber damit konnte ich leben.

„Was würdest du denn tun, wenn es umgekehrt wäre?" Diese Frage interessierte mich jetzt aber doch.

Bella wich mir aus „Das kann man nicht vergleichen" Ich lachte bei diesem Kommentar leise in mich hinein. Aber Bella wurde nur blass und fragte mich: „Und wenn dir wirklich etwas zustoßen würde? Würdest du dann wollen, dass ich auch sterbe?"

Innerlich loderte ein Schmerz auf, der sich bestimmt auch auf meinem Gesicht spiegelte. Eine Welt ohne Bella, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre - das wäre keine gute, keine lebenswerte Welt mehr. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst ... ein wenig. Doch was sollte ich ohne dich tun?"

Leise seufzte Bella „Dasselbe, was du getan hast, bevor ich gekommen bin und dein Leben durcheinander gebracht habe." Auch ich musste seufzen als ich ihr antwortete: „Als ob das so einfach wäre." Sie widersprach mir: „Das sollte es aber sein. So interessant bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Das ist ein müßiges Thema" wiederholte ich und setzte mich aufrecht hin. Charlies Gedanken waren in mir aufgetaucht, er war also fast zu Hause.

Bella nahm meine Hand und schon tauchte Charlie mit einer Schachtel Pizza in der Tür auf. Wir gingen in die Küche um zu essen. Charlie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass ich nichts trank oder aß.

Ich nutzte Charlies offensichtlich gute Laune und fragte „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Bella heute Abend entführe?"

Man konnte Bellas Hoffnung, dass ihr Vater ablehnte, regelrecht in ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Doch er schien das irgendwie nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen fragte er sich, ob ich fragte um irgendwo ungestört mit ihr Sex zu haben. Er machte sich ziemliche Sorgen, weil er mit ihr über solche Sachen nicht so wirklich reden wollte, da es ihm peinlich war. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit, dass er jetzt nichts an unserer Beziehung ändern könne, antwortete er: „Kein Problem – die Mariners spielen heute Abend gegen die Sox. Ich könnte dir also sowieso keine Gesellschaft leisten."

Dann warf er Bella die neue Fotokamera zu, die sie von ihm zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, denn eigentlich hätte er Bellas Schusseligkeit mit bedenken müssen, denn die Kamera glitt ihr umgehend aus den Händen. Ich fing sie schnell auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Gut reagiert" meinte Charlie nur. War ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass ich schneller als ein normaler Mensch gewesen war? Scheinbar nicht, denn er sprach einfach weiter „Wenn die Cullens heute Abend etwas Besonderes organisieren, musst du Fotos machen, Bella. Du kennst deine Mutter – sie will die Bilder bestimmt schneller sehen, als du fotografieren kannst."

Bella machte noch ein Foto von mir, bei dem sie mich etwas merkwürdig ansah, versprach ihrem Dad, dass sie Alice von ihm grüßen würde und dann wünschte er uns viel Spaß. Schnell zog ich sie hinter mir aus der Küche in Richtung Auto. Ich hielt ihr wieder die Beifahrertür auf und diesmal widersprach sie mir nicht. Ich machte mir aber nichts vor: das lag nur daran, dass sie im Dunkeln unsere Auffahrt zum Haus nicht fand.

Ich fuhr Richtung Norden durch Forks und versuchte schneller als 80 zu fahren, doch der Motor röhrte nur noch lauter.

„Keine Hektik" meinte Bella.

„Weißt du, was dir gefallen würde? Ein schönes kleines Audi Coupé. Sehr leise, starker Motor …" Ich wusste, dass sie darauf nicht eingehen würde, aber ich stichelte immer gerne gegen ihr Auto. Sie mochte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht, die sie mit einem neuen Auto erregen würde, wenn sie damit zur Schule käme. Als wenn ihr alter Transporter nicht auffiel.

„Mit meinem Transporter ist alles in Ordnung. Und apropos unnötige Ausgaben, ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du kein Geld für Geburtstagsgeschenke ausgegeben hast."

„Keinen Cent" konnte ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß antworten.

„Dann ist es ja gut."

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Das kommt drauf an."

Ich seufzte und wurde ernst „Bella, der letzte richtige Geburtstag, den bei uns jemand hatte, war der von Emmett 1935. Sei nachsichtig mit uns und nimm dich heute Abend ein bisschen zusammen. Sie sind alle furchtbar aufgeregt." Innerlich dachte ich an Esme, die wahrscheinlich wenn es ihr körperlich möglich gewesen wäre schon längst feuchte Hände vor Aufregung gehabt hätte.

Resigniert antwortete Bella „Okay, ich werde mich beherrschen."

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich dich vorwarne …"

Misstrauisch sagte sie „O ja, ich bitte darum."

„Wenn ich sage, sie sind alle aufgeregt … dann meine ich wirklich alle." Neugierig beobachtete ich Bellas Reaktion während ich fuhr. Wie würde sie diese Information aufnehmen?

Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Freude sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus: „Alle? Ich dachte, Emmett und Rosalie sind in Afrika."

„Emmett wollte unbedingt kommen."

„Aber … Rosalie?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Ich weiß, Bella. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird sich benehmen." Oh ja, dafür hatte ich vorhin noch gesorgt. Bloß weil sie ihre verletzte Eitelkeit nicht in den Griff bekam, sollten schließlich nicht die ganze Familie und Bella leiden müssen. Sollte sie ruhig wütend auf mich sein, das war mir egal. Irgendwann würde sie sich schon noch an meine Liebe zu Bella gewöhnen, dafür sorgte auf lange Sicht hin Emmett.

Um das unangenehme Thema „Rosalie" zu wechseln fragte ich: „Also, wenn ich dir keinen Audi schenken darf, gibt es sonst nicht vielleicht irgendwas anderes, das du dir zum Geburtstag wünscht?"

Bella flüsterte mir die Antwort eher zu als dass sie sie laut aussprach. Als ich sie hörte, wusste ich warum: „Du weißt, was ich mir wünsche."

Oh ja, ich wusste es und bereute im selben Moment, dass ich versucht hatte, das Thema zu wechseln. Dieses hier war noch schlimmer als Rosalies Eifersucht. Es ging um Bellas Wunsch unsterblich zu werden wie der Rest meiner Familie. „Nicht heute Abend, Bella, bitte."

Stur meinte sie nur „Tja, vielleicht erfüllt Alice mir ja meinen Wunsch."

Ich konnte ein Knurren tief in meiner Kehle einfach nicht unterdrücken während ich an Alice Vision dachte. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Bella entweder ein Vampir würde oder durch mich sterben. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich weder das eine noch das andere tun würde. Bei dem Angriff durch James wäre sie beinahe verwandelt worden und durch extreme Willensanstrengung hatte ich ihr sein Gift wieder aus den Adern gesaugt. Ohne Carliles Hilfe hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich umgebracht. Aber durch ihn bekam ich die Kraft aufzuhören, als ich ihr köstliches Blut trank.

Wir fuhren jetzt auf das Haus zu. Alice und Esme hatten es wunderschön geschmückte. Die beiden liebten solche Aktionen und hatten ihre Freude daran so richtig ausgelebt. Ich nahm es kaum wahr, da ich mehrmals tief ein und ausatmete um mich zu beruhigen. Bella entfuhr neben mir ein Stöhnen. „Das ist eine Geburtstagsparty, sei also bitte kein Spielverderber, ja?" Ich stieg aus und öffnete ihr die Wagentür.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" Ich sah sie gespannt und gleichzeitig misstrauisch an, doch sie guckte eher peinlich berührt als sei weiterfragte: „Wenn ich den Film entwickle, bist du dann auf den Fotos drauf?"

Ich hatte, glaube ich schon lange nicht mehr so laut und herzhaft gelacht wie in diesem Moment. Selbst als ich die Haustüre öffnete, lachte ich noch.

Meine Familie erwartete uns im Wohnzimmer und ich konnte schon ihre aufgeregten Gedanken hören. Obwohl man das Wohnzimmer eigentlich nicht so nennen konnte. Man kam direkt durch die Eingangstür in einen riesigen Raum, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite komplett verglast war. Vor der Fensterfassade stand eine weiträumige Sitzlandschaft, da wir ja immerhin 7 Personen waren, die nie schliefen und daher viel Zeit in diesem Raum gemeinsam verbrachten. Auf einem kleinen Podest stand mein Piano und in einer Ecke standen verschiedene Mini-PCs mit Flachbildschirmen.

Emmett und Jasper liebten es, gegeneinander zu spielen. Alice und mich ließen sie wegen unserer Fähigkeiten nicht mehr mitspielen.

Als wir nun durch die Haustüre eintraten, sahen wir einen festlich umgestalteten Raum voller Kerzen, Kristallschalen mit rosa Rosen und einem Tisch mit einer riesigen rosa Geburtstagstorte.

Im Chor rief meine Familie „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Bella!" Die wurde in dem Moment wegen der vielen Aufmerksamkeit ganz rot und ich spürte die Hitze, die von ihren Wangen auf mich abstrahlte. Ich merkte, dass es ihr peinlich war und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem ich sie in meinem Arm etwas näher zu mir heranzog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare hauchte.

Carlisle und Esme kamen als erste auf uns zu um Bella zu gratulieren. Für alle hörbar flüsterte Carlisle ihr zu „Tut mir leid, Bella, aber Alice war nicht zu bremsen."

Dahinter kamen Rosalie und Emmett und ich fühlte, wie sich Bella verkrampfte. Rosalie war sehr zurückhaltend, aber immerhin höflich. Doch Emmett machte Rosalies Verhalten durch seine überschäumende Freude über das Wiedersehen wett. „Du siehst noch genauso aus wie vorher. Ich hatte mit irgendeiner Veränderung gerechnet, aber du bist rotgesichtig wie immer."

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch ging, aber bei diesem Satz wurde Bella noch roter.

Emmett lachte herzhaft auf und meinte dann mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern zu Alice „Ich muss mal kurz austreten, stell bitte nichts an, solange ich weg bin."

Alice ließ Jaspers Hand los und stürmte auf Bella zu. Jasper lehnte an der untersten Säule der Treppe und lächelte, hielt aber Abstand zu Bella. Ich wusste, dass er extra jagen war, um Bella heute ohne Probleme in seiner Nähe haben zu können. Trotzdem war es für ihn, als dem Jüngsten unter uns „Vegetariern", noch am schwierigsten so nah mit Bella zusammen zu sein. Ich dankte ihm innerlich für seine Vorsicht.

Alice rief munter „Jetzt geht es ans Geschenke auspacken!" Damit ergriff sie Bellas Ellbogen und zog sie zu dem kleinen Tisch mit den Geschenken hinüber. Dort nahm sie Bella die Kamera ab und reichte ihr ein würfelförmiges Paket.

Ich wusste, dass die Schachtel leer war und hätte in diesem Moment sehr gerne Bellas Gedanken gelesen. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich Verwirrung wegen all der Zahlen im Namen des Elektroteils. „Ähm … Danke."

Selbst Rosalie musste lächeln. Jasper lachte: „Das ist eine Stereoanlage für deinen Transporter. Emmett baut sie gerade ein, damit du sie nicht umtauschen kannst."

Erkenntnis und Dankbarkeit tauchten auf Bellas Gesicht auf, sie schien zu verstehen, warum ich heute im Auto an ihrem Radio herumgenörgelt hatte. „Danke Jasper, danke Rosalie. Danke Emmett" Die letzten Worte sagte sie etwas lauter, da sie wusste, dass Emmett sie draußen trotzdem hören konnte. Sein dröhnendes Lachen war bis hier herein zu hören. Da löste sich offensichtlich auch Bellas Knoten und sie lachte mit.

„Jetzt mach das von Edward und mir auf" trällerte Alice ganz aufgeregt. Sie hielt unser gemeinsames Geschenk in den Händen. Ich muss zugeben, ich war genauso aufgeregt wie Alice, wollte es aber nicht so zeigen. Würde sie es mögen? Hätte sie mehr erwartet oder weniger? Und was hielt sie davon, dass es von Alice und mir gemeinsam war? Fand sie das unpassend oder nicht? So viele Fragen, die ich nicht durch eine kurze und stille Sekunde in ihren Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich hatte nur eine Möglichkeit und das war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, den ich aber immer besser lesen konnte. Im Moment warf sie mir einen ziemlich bösen Blick zu als sie sagte „Du hast es versprochen."

Ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, kam Emmett wieder hereingelaufen und jubelte „Gerade noch rechtzeitig!" Er drängte sich hinter Jasper, der näher gekommen war als sonst um besser sehen zu können.

Ich versicherte Bella schnell, dass ich gar nichts für sie ausgegeben hatte und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wieder spürte ich wie ihr Blut ihre Wangen erwärmte und diese Wärme bis in meine Fingerspitzen kroch. „Ich habe keinen Cent für dich ausgegeben."

Bella holte tief Luft und wandte sich Alice zu: „Na, dann gib schon her."

Sie seufzte und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Ob sie Geburtstage früher auch schon so gehasst hatte wie heute? Oder lag es wirklich nur an meiner ablehnenden Haltung gegenüber ihrem tiefsten Wunsch und ihrer daraus resultierenden Angst zu altern? Ich wusste es nicht. Das nagte schon wieder an mir. Wann würde ich jemals einen ihrer Gedanken lesen können? Würde ich es jemals können?

Emmett kicherte, während Bella Alice das Päckchen abnahm und dabei die Augen verdrehte.

Langsam fuhr sie mit einem Finger unter den Rand des Papiers und unter dem Klebestreifen entlang.

In dem Moment, in dem sie „Verflucht" sagte und ihren Finger in einem Reflex wegzog um sich die Wunde anzusehen passierte alles auf einmal. Ich roch ihr Blut, so süß wie bisher nur einmal. Das war die reinste Folter für mich. Während ich gegen meinen Durst nach ihr rang, hörte ich Jaspers Gedanken, und wie er die Kontrolle verlor. „Nein" rufen und Bella wegschleudern waren eins. Doch damit machte ich alles nur noch schlimmer!

Sie fiel gegen den Tisch mit den Geschenken, dadurch fiel eine der Kristallschalen um und durch meine Wucht fiel Bella mitten in die Splitter. Sie schnitt sich noch viel mehr. Ich hörte ihr Blut aus den Wunden pulsieren, zusätzlich zu seinem verführerischen Duft. Es machte mich fast wahnsinnig und es kostete all meine Kraft mich von diesem Duft loszureißen und mich wieder auf Jasper zu konzentrieren. Er sprang mich an und ich versuchte Bella vor ihm zu schützen, indem ich ihn festhielt.

Es war so schwer dem Duft und dem Brennen in meiner Kehle zu widerstehen! Ich wusste, dass es für Jasper genauso schlimm war, ihrem Duft zu verfallen, wie für mich. Er war einfach noch nicht lange genug auf unsere Ernährungsweise umgestellt um diesem Duft menschlichen Blutes zu widerstehen.

Emmett kam und griff Jasper von hinten. Ich ging vor Bella in Verteidigungsstellung und sah meine Familie an. Alle hatten wie Jasper und ich diesen Hunger in ihren Augen – alle außer Carlisle. Und in jedem ihrer Köpfe konnte ich hören, wie stark der Hunger war, aber auch wie peinlich es ihnen war und wie sie dagegen ankämpften. Nicht nur für sich und ihren Widerwillen gegen diese für uns alle abstoßende Art des Durstes nach menschlichem Blut, sondern auch, weil sie wussten, wie sehr ich Bella liebte und sie dadurch zur Familie gehörte.

AN: Für alle die sich über das abrupte Ende wundern: ich halte mich an die Kapitelvorgaben von New Moon (Biss zur Mittagsstunde), daher hört es hier schon auf.

Über eine Review würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen.  
Das 2. Kapitel ist gerade bei meiner wundervollen Betaleserin pinguin3, der ich hiermit schon mal für ihre super Arbeit danken möchte.


	2. Kapitel 2 Nadelstiche

Nadelstiche

Carlisle bewahrte als Einziger von uns wirklich die Ruhe. Seine leise, gebieterische Stimme sprach von seiner langen Erfahrung in der Notaufnahme, wo er ständig von frischem Blut umgeben war und daher jetzt nicht wie verrückt von Bellas Blutgeruch war. Alleine die Anwesenheit meines Vaters brachte etwas Ruhe in mich und ich wusste, man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen.

„Emmett, Rose, bringt Jasper hinaus."

Emmett lächelte nicht mehr und nickte nur. „Komm, Jasper."

Jasper wehrte sich gegen Emmetts unnachgiebigen Griff. Er wand sich und versuchte nun Emmett mit seinen Zähnen zu erwischen. Ich war froh, dass Emmett der stärkste in unserer Familie war, denn Jasper war eigentlich derjenige mit der meisten Kampferfahrung unter uns. Er würde ihn schon in den Griff bekommen, da machte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr. Trotzdem sah Jasper immer noch nicht zurechnungsfähig aus. Emmett und Rosalie hätten draußen bestimmt noch einiges mit ihm zu tun.

Trotzdem stellte ich mich weiterhin als eine Art Schutzwall vor Bella und knurrte sie alle an. Ich wusste, dass diese Warnung eigentlich übertrieben war, aber ich konnte diesen Beschützerinstinkt einfach nicht abstellen. Wahrscheinlich machte ich Bella damit sogar Angst, aber das war mir egal. Ich hasste diese Situation. Ob es wohl _noch_ schlimmer kommen könnte?

Ich beobachtete wie Rosalie Emmett half Jasper raus zu bringen. Ein ausgesprochen selbstgefälliges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Gott, ich hasste sie in diesem Moment! Wir waren ihre Familie, wie konnte sie Schadenfreude über diese Situation empfinden?

_Ich hab es dir immer gesagt, sie gehört nicht zu uns, passt nicht zu uns! Siehst du jetzt, wie Recht ich hatte? Wie sie uns alle in Gefahr bringt und uns sogar dazu bringt uns gegenseitig anzugreifen? Vielleicht kommst du ja jetzt zur Besinnung und zeigst ihr ihren Platz in der Welt – nämlich nicht in unserer Nähe._

Ich konnte nicht anders als sie direkt anzuknurren, diskutieren würden wir darüber auf jeden Fall noch.

Esme hielt den dreien die Glastür zur Veranda auf, eine Hand auf Mund und Nase gepresst. Nicht nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck sondern auch ihre ganzen Gefühle und Gedanken drückten aus, wie sehr ihr das zu schaffen machte, wie unangenehm ihr die ganze Situation war. „Es tut mir so leid, Bella" _Edward, ich schäme mich so und es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss hier raus, es fällt mir zu schwer. Bitte kümmere dich um sie, ja? _rief sie, als sie den dreien in den Garten hinaus folgte.

Sie war meine Mutter, die einzige an die ich mich erinnerte, und es tat mir unendlich leid, dass ich ihr so eine Situation zumutete. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, als ich mich Bella doch nach der Woche der Zweifel genähert hatte, statt einfach auf Abstand zu gehen. Als ich sie vor dem Van gerettet hatte, statt dem Schicksal seinen Lauf zu lassen. Rosalie hatte Recht mit ihren Vorwürfen. Die Rettung musste sein, aber selbst dann hätte ich sofort dafür sorgen müssen, dass zumindest ich nicht mehr in Forks auftauche, damit ich den Rest der Familie nicht verrate. Dann wäre eine Situation wie heute Abend nie passiert und alle wären glücklich – außer mir. Aber ich sollte meinen Egoismus vielleicht mal unter Kontrolle bekommen und endlich wieder für das Wohl der Familie sorgen.

„Lass mich durch, Edward" murmelte Carlisle als er auf mich zutrat. Ich suchte in seinen Gedanken einen Anhaltspunkt, ob er Bella etwas antun würde und fühlte mich so mies, als ich merkte, dass ich ihm natürlich vertrauen konnte. Wie hatte ich nur etwas anderes annehmen können? Seine Selbstbeherrschung im Umgang mit blutenden Menschen grenzte schon fast an ein spezielles Talent, er konnte ihr einfach nichts antun. Ich nickte und entspannte mich. Es war außer ihm und mir nur noch Alice da und sie würde ihrer besten Freundin ebenfalls nichts tun. Sie würde sich rechtzeitig zurückziehen.

Carlisle kniete sich zu Bella und untersuchte ihren Arm. Gott, sie sah so schrecklich aus, vollkommen verängstigt und regelrecht erstarrt vor Schreck. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte sich nicht einmal bewegen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Sie saß vor uns wie eine Maus vor dem Schlangennest, nicht wissend, welche zuerst zuschlagen würde.

_Es sieht schlimm aus, Edward, ich muss ihr schnell helfen, sonst verliert sie zu viel Blut. Kannst du mich dabei unterstützen?_

Ich nickte. Es ging nicht darum, ob ich konnte, ich musste einfach. Bella war meine Freundin. Es war meine Verpflichtung bei ihr zu sein und zu helfen, wo ich nur konnte.

Alice hielt ihm ein Handtuch hin. „Hier, Carlisle."

Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Zu viele Splitter in der Wunde." Er griff zum Tisch und riss einen langen, schmalen Streifen von der Tischdecke ab. Damit umwickelte er Bellas Arm über dem Ellbogen um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Ich wusste, dass Bella übel sein musste. Sie vertrug den Geruch von Blut nicht und schon gar nicht den ihres eigenen. Es wunderte mich, dass sie überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war, schließlich war sie damals im Biounterricht schon umgekippt, als sie beim Bluttest bloß Mikes Blut gerochen hatte. Das musste an dem Schock liegen, in dem sie sich befand, anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären.

„Bella", sagte Carlisle sanft. „Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus fahren oder dich hier behandeln?"

„Hier, bitte" flüsterte Bella. Ihre Antwort war mir klar. Sie würde nichts tun, das Charlie zu Ohren kommen könnte und ihn uns gegenüber misstrauisch werden ließ.

„Ich hole dir deine Tasche" sagte Alice.

„Komm, wir bringen sie zum Küchentisch" sagte Carlisle zu mir. Mühelos hob ich sie hoch während Carlisle weiterhin ihren Arm abdrückte, damit das Blut zum Stillstand kam.

Sie war wie eine Feder in meinen Armen. So verletzlich. Ich atmete nicht mehr seit der erste Blutstropfen entstanden war. Hatte ich mich trotzdem so weit unter Kontrolle, dass ich sie nicht anfallen würde? Allein der Anblick ihres Blutes brachte mir dessen Geruch in Erinnerung. Ich musste mich zurückhalten, mich nicht einfach hinab zu beugen und mich an ihrem Arm zu sättigen. Schutzlos wie sie in meinen Armen lag.

Normalerweise hatten wir auf Grund unserer Vampirfähigkeiten einige Kapazität für unterschiedliche Beobachtungen in unserem Gehirn frei. Aber Bellas Blut löschte alles aus, ich nahm nur noch den unsäglichen Durst in mir wahr, nahezu alles andere wurde davon überlagerte. Meine Kehle brannte vor Verlangen nach ihrem Blut. Was würde passieren, wenn ich dem nachgeben würde?

Ich müsste erst Bella ablegen und dann versuchen Alice und Carlisle auszuschalten, und dabei hatte ich keine Chance. Wenn ich erst Bella biss, würde sie durch mein Gift vermutlich verwandelt werden, weil ich nicht die Chance bekommen würde, sie komplett auszusagen. Auch hier würden Carlisle und Alice mich innerhalb von einer Sekunde davon abhalten. Würden sie mich töten oder nur von ihr wegzerren wie Jasper? War der Geschmack ihres Blutes auf meiner Zunge es wert, dass eine der beiden Varianten durchgeführt wurde? Allein bei diesen Vorstellungen merkte ich schon, wie sich das Gift in meinem Mund sammelte. Ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst. Vor allen in meiner Familie hatte ich sie beschützt, konnte ich sie vor mir schützen?

Wahrscheinlich sah Alice genau diese beiden Versionen gerade als sie in der Tür zur Küche stand und sich zu mir umdrehte, denn sie sah mich eindringlich an. _Nein!_ _Du wirst das nicht tun, Edward. Tue du dir und uns das nicht an. Du weißt, dass du so oder so keine Chance hättest und würdest nur alles ruinieren, was Bella für dich fühlt und was wir uns hier als Familie aufgebaut haben._

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich mich noch im Griff haben würde, aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen und durfte Bella diese Gefühle nicht zeigen. Ich versuchte mein Gesicht in eine starre Maske zu verwandeln.

„Wie geht es dir, Bella?" fragte Carlisle.

„Ganz gut." Bellas Stimme klang überraschend fest, sie musste wirklich unter Schock stehen.

Sie war gerade fast von uns getötet worden. Hätten wir nicht alle – und da schloss ich jeden außer Carlisle mit ein – so gegen unseren Durst gekämpft, dann wäre sie jetzt tot. Dieses „Ganz gut" zeigte, wie sehr sie uns vertraute. Sie war heute Abend zu dieser Party in ein Haus voller Vampire gekommen, weil sie uns vertraute. Uns liebte. Nie würde sie einem von uns zutrauen, dass er sie absichtlich und von ihr ungewollt beißen würde. Das machte sie zu dem ungewöhnlichsten Menschen, der auf Erden wandelte.

Das war auch der Grund, warum ich mir noch mehr Vorwürfe machte. Wir hätten sie nicht nur beinahe gebissen und getötet. Ich hatte sie gewaltsam und ohne Rücksicht gestoßen. Das war absolut unverzeihlich! Es war ein Wunder, dass ich ihr zusätzlich zu den Schnittwunden der Glassplitter nicht auch noch mehrere Knochenbrüche zugefügt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich sie dadurch hätte töten können, wenn ich sie an der falschen Stelle oder mit mehr Kraft gestoßen hätte... Ich hatte mich in diesem Moment der Panik, einer von uns könnte ihr etwas tun, nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt und sie viel zu hart angefasst.

Alice war jetzt in der Küche mit Carlisles Tasche und hatte eine helle Lampe aufgestellt. Ich setzte Bella vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl und stellte mich schützend neben sie. Carlisle zog sie näher zu sich und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

„Geh doch, Edward" bat Bella mich leise.

War mein Durst nach ihr so offensichtlich? Ich versuchte es noch mehr zu verstecken und weiterhin nicht zu atmen. Das fiel mir schwer, denn ich musste ihr schließlich antworten und das konnte ich nicht lange ohne zu atmen.

„Ich werde schon damit fertig" versuchte ich sie und auch mich zu beruhigen. Aber in Alice Gedanken konnte ich sehen, wie ich aussah: Körperhaltung total versteift, Kiefer angespannt und das Gesicht starr und darin Augen, die vor Verlangen glühten. Ich hasste mich. Ich hasste mich mehr als je zu vor für das, was ich war. Warum war ich noch auf dieser Welt? Ich gefährdete Menschen. Ich gefährdete Bella!

„Du brauchst hier nicht den Helden zu spielen. Carlisle kann mich auch ohne deine Hilfe verarzten. Geh lieber an die frische Luft." Sie wusste es! Sie wusste, wie ich auf sie reagierte. Das trieb meinen Selbsthass nur noch mehr an.

Bella zuckte zusammen, als Carlisle ihr eine Betäubungsspritze gab. Es beruhigte mich, dass sie nicht spüren würde, wie er alle Splitter aus ihrem Arm ziehen würde. Sie sah wirklich schlimm aus.

„Ich bleibe" sagte ich entschlossen und kurz um nicht so schnell einatmen zu müssen.

„Warum bist du so masochistisch?" Kurz musste ich an den Moment denken, indem wir uns auf der Lichtung gestanden hatten, dass wir uns liebten. ´Und so verliebte sich der Löwe in das Lamm. - Was für ein dummes Lamm. - Was für ein masochistischer Löwe.´

Jetzt mischte sich auch Carlisle ein. „Edward, du könntest dich ebenso gut auf die Suche nach Jasper machen, sonst ist er bald zu weit weg. Sicher ist er wütend auf sich selbst, und ich bezweifle, dass er im Augenblick auf jemand anders als dich hören wird."

_Hilf ihm, Edward. Nur du hast jetzt die Überzeugungskraft, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nichts Unrechtes getan hat. Nichts, was jeder von uns in seiner Lage nicht ebenfalls getan hätte. Er wird niemandem von uns glauben, nur dir. Geh, bitte._

„Ja, such Jasper" stimmte Bella sofort zu.

„Genau, mach dich mal nützlich" meinte auch Alice.

_Bitte, such ihn für mich. Er wird sich so sehr hassen, für das was er da getan hat. Du bist jetzt der einzige, der ihm helfen kann. Der weiß, wie Bellas Blut einen Rausch auslösen kann, so dass man nahezu an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. Hilf ihm – bitte._

Ich nickte kurz und lief dann schnell zur Hintertür hinaus. Sie hatten ja Recht. Und es war auch für mich besser, dem Haus entfliehen zu können, in dem alles nach Bellas Blut roch. Es war so eine Wohltat, frische Luft einatmen zu können. Kurz darauf konnte ich auch wieder andere Düfte aufnehmen und erkannte, in welche Richtung sie mit Jasper gelaufen waren. Ich würde sie bald einholen, ich war nicht umsonst der schnellste Läufer in unserer Familie. Sie zogen mich immer noch als Angeber auf, weil ich in Afrika mal Geparde gejagt hatte. Aber ich rannte gerne und jetzt im Moment half es mir, all meine unterdrückten Gefühle raus zu lassen.

In meinem Kopf hörte ich leise Alice: _Sorry, Edward, aber ich konnte auch nicht mehr. Carlisle ist jetzt alleine mit ihr. Aber du kennst ihn, er ist der stärkste unter uns, er kann ihr nichts tun. Es wäre gegen jeden seiner Grundsätze. Ich komme bald nach, ich hab gesehen, dass Jasper und du euch bei der alten Lichtung unterhaltet. Dafür möchte ich dir jetzt schon danken._

Ok, dann auf zur Lichtung. Es gab hier nur eine einzige Lichtung, die alle in unserer Familie kannten. Die Lichtung auf der wir Baseball spielten. Nicht gerade der günstigste Ort für eine Unterhaltung über Bella. Dort begegneten wir schließlich James, Laurent und Victoria zum ersten Mal. Nun ja, das ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Ich sah auch schon, wie die Bäume sich lichteten und kurz dahinter die Schneise begann. Ich musste schneller gerannt sein als gedacht. Normalerweise brauchte selbst ich etwas länger um dort anzukommen.

_Ah, da kommt er ja endlich. Soll er Jasper helfen, schließlich ist seine Freundin für diesen Mist verantwortlich._

Knurrend lief ich auf Rosalie zu, doch sie sah mich nur hochmütig und selbstzufrieden an. Ich fragte mich wieder einmal, was Emmett, der so lustig und freundlich war, an ihr fand. Dankend blickte ich Emmett an.

_Kein Problem, Bruder. Ich kümmere mich um Rosalie, sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Bella ist nun einmal ein Mensch und ihr passieren immer irgendwelche Missgeschicke. Aber du kannst nichts für unsere Natur. Und Bella auch nicht. Ich bin froh, dass du sie hast! Bist schon ziemlich eigenbrödlerisch gewesen! Wir sehen uns später, Jasper braucht dich jetzt! _

Bei diesen Gedanken drehte sich Emmett um und lief hinter Rosalie her, die schon davongerannt war, erpicht darauf wieder nach Hause zu kommen um zu sehen, ob Bella endlich aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war.

„Jasper" Als ich ruhig seinen Namen sagte, zuckte er schuldbewusst zusammen. Er schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben, sämtlicher Blutdurst war aus seinen Augen und Gedanken verschwunden.

„Edward. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte mich nicht im Griff. Ich hätte bei der Treppe stehen bleiben sollen. Gott, es tut mir so leid. Sie roch schon so gut, als ihr ankamt. Es muss an ihrer Aufregung gelegen haben. Ich konnte das Blut in ihren Wangen sehen. Schon da war mein Verlangen nach ihr stark. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich so weit weg stand. Aber als dieser Blutstropfen plötzlich da war, konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Mein Körper schien sich einfach zu verselbstständigen. Dieser unsägliche Durst, das trockene Brennen in meiner Kehle, ich wollte dem nur nachgeben. Ich hasse mich so sehr für meine Triebe! Und ich beneide euch alle, dass ihr euch so gut im Griff hattet! Dass du sie sogar noch verteidigen konntest, obwohl dich ihr Geruch noch mehr verrückt machen muss als mich."

Hätte er weinen können, dann hätte er es jetzt getan, das sah ich ihm an. Sein ganzer Körper bebte unter den Schluchzern, die sich keine Bahn schaffen konnten, weil unsere Körper dazu nicht mehr in der Lage waren. Jasper war am Ende seiner Kräfte wegen einer Tat, die er nur in Gedanken begangen hatte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen und Bella erst recht nicht. Das ist unentschuldbar. Ich kann das nicht! Ich versuche es, jeden Tag, aber ich kann das nicht! Im Moment bin ich nur eine Gefahr. Nicht nur für Bella, auch für die Schüler in der Schule, den Rest der Menschen in Forks. Jeder Tag ist solch eine Qual für mich.

Ich muss mit Alice reden. Wir werden weggehen, bis ich meinen Blutdurst besser unter Kontrolle habe. Sie wird mich verstehen. Wir können nach Denali zu Tasha, Kate und Irina gehen. Da leben weniger Menschen. Irgendwann können wir dann wieder vereint als Familie zusammenleben.

Ich war geschockt. War es soweit gekommen? Meine Liebe zu Bella trieb unsere Familie auseinander. Rosalie und Emmett waren in Afrika, weil Rosalie Angst hatte, durch Bella könnte unsere Tarnung auffliegen. Außerdem mochte sie den Gedanken nicht, dass ich Bella ihr vorgezogen hatte. Jetzt wollte auch Jasper gehen und Alice mitnehmen, damit er ruhiger leben konnte. Carlisle und Esme würden mich verabscheuen, weil ich unsere Familie so zerriss. Gott, wie ich mich hasste! Warum hatte ich mich nicht besser im Griff? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach meine Gefühle abstellen, damit wir wieder wie früher in aller Ruhe als Familie leben konnten?

„Jasper, bitte nicht! Bitte geh nicht fort! Das könnte ich nicht ertragen! Ich habe schon Emmett und Rosalie vertrieben. Ich möchte nicht auch noch euch beide verlieren. Irgendwie werden wir eine Lösung finden. Gib dir keine Schuld! Bella zieht das Unglück magisch an. Wie wäre sie sonst dazu gekommen, sich ausgerechnet in einen Vampir zu verlieben? Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich hasse. Dafür dass ich so schwach war, meinen Gefühlen für sie nachzugeben und sie in unsere Familie zu bringen. Ich habe euch und Bella in Gefahr gebracht, weil ich mich nicht im Griff habe. Dich und auch den Rest der Familie trifft keine Schuld. Bitte geh nicht! Ich finde eine Lösung!"

„Edward, du weißt, welche Lösung Bella und auch wir anderen bevorzugen würden." Jasper sprach vorsichtig, fast schüchtern. „Es wäre für uns alle die einfachste und beste Lösung. Sie liebt dich, du liebst sie. Alice vergöttert sie und Esme liebt sie wie ihre eigene Tochter. Wir alle würden uns freuen, wenn sie eine von uns wäre."

„Nein, du kennst meinen Standpunkt dazu. Es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Doch vorerst sollten wir zurückgehen. Alice ist auch gleich da."

In diesem Moment sah ich Alice langsam auf die Lichtung treten. Sie schien erforschen zu wollen, wie unsere Stimmung war. Fragend blickte ich Jasper an und er winkte ihr zu. Erfreut lief sie auf uns zu und warf sich in seine Arme. Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, als ich die beiden so harmonisch zusammen sah. Sie ergänzten sich wunderbar: Jasper mit seinem introvertierten, ruhigen Benehmen und Alice mit ihrer überschäumenden Freundlichkeit und flippigen Art. Trotzdem konnte sie auch immer den Ernst der Lage einschätzen und entsprechend reagieren. Darum war sie auch meine Lieblingsschwester.

Und ich konnte auch die Ähnlichkeit zu Bella und mir erkennen. Ich sehr ruhig, aber immer mal wieder zu Späßen aufgelegt und dann Bella mit ihrer ebenfalls ruhigen Art, die durch ihre Tollpatschigkeit immer wieder komische Situationen erschuf und dadurch den Beschützer in mir weckte. Wir passten so gut zusammen. Aber ich konnte sehen, dass ich dadurch alle in Gefahr brachte und alle in meinem Umfeld unglücklich machte, wenn ich bei ihr blieb.

„Es geht mir besser, danke meine Liebe." Jasper gab ihr einen Kuss und ergriff ihre Hand. „Edward, geh ruhig vor und kümmere dich um Bella. Sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um uns."

Alice sah mich ernst an, als Jasper sich vorerst von mir verabschiedete. _Dabei sollte sie sich lieber Sorgen um sich machen, habe ich Recht? Du willst sie verlassen? Tue es nicht. Nicht wegen Jasper. Er würde sich schäbig vorkommen und vor allem noch mehr verantwortlich fühlen, für das was heute Abend passiert ist._

„Ok, ich werde dann schon einmal vorgehen und Bescheid sagen, dass es dir besser geht." Damit rannte ich eher widerwillig los. Ich wusste, ich würde eine schwere Entscheidung treffen müssen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause wäre. Alice sah mir traurig nach und bat mich in Gedanken: _Sag ihr noch nichts. Lass uns erst einmal in Ruhe als Familie reden, ok?_ Ich winkte um zu zeigen, dass ich verstanden hatte.

Für den Rückweg brauchte ich länger. Es war, als ob mein Körper meinem Verstand nicht nachgeben wollte. Leise trat ich ins Haus und sah Esme die Sauerei wegputzen. Sie stand auf und nahm mich in die Arme. _Du kannst nichts dafür. Tue bitte nichts Unüberlegtes. Lass uns später zusammen darüber reden, wenn sie nicht mehr hier ist. Sie gibt sich offensichtlich die Schuld an allem. Rede ihr das bitte aus. Sie ist nicht schuld, genauso wenig wie du oder Jasper oder sonst einer von uns._

Ich lachte bei ihren Gedanken bitter auf. Ich stimmte ihr in einem Punkt überhaupt nicht zu. Denn wenn einer die Schuld an diesem Desaster hatte, dann war ich das. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mich jetzt in mein Auto setzen, in eine Bar fahren und mich hemmungslos betrinken. Wieder etwas, worum ich die Menschen beneidete. Ich hatte mein Dasein immer gemocht, in seinen von mir gesteckten Grenzen. Jetzt fand ich immer mehr, was ich daran nicht mochte.

Ich ging auf die Küche zu und hörte schon von weitem das Gespräch zwischen Bella und Carlisle. Er erzählte von meiner Sicht der Dinge und klang so stolz auf mich, obwohl er eine andere Sichtweise über unsere Seelen hatte als ich. Jetzt erzählte er Bella, wieso er mich verwandelt hatte. Mein steinernes Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als ich in seinen Gedanken meine Mutter sah. Er kannte sie nur so und ich hatte fast alle Erinnerungen an mein menschliches Leben verloren. Sie sah damals so verzweifelt aus, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.

„Ich habe es nie bereut, dass ich Edward gerettet habe." sagte er zu Bella als ich näher trat. _Das meine ich ernst, Edward. Du bist wunderbar, verantwortungsbewusst, freundlich und liebevoll und der beste Sohn, den ich mir wünschen könnte. Gib dir nicht die Schuld an heute Abend. _„Ich glaube, ich sollte dich jetzt nach Hause bringen."

Ich gab mir Mühe unbeteiligt zu wirken, als ich in die Küche trat. „Das mache ich schon."

Bella sah an sich herab und betrachtete das Blut auf ihrem T-Shirt. „Carlisle kann mich bringen."

In diesem Moment schloss ich innerlich mit meinen Gefühlen für Bella ab. Ich drängte sie in eine tiefe Ecke meines Kopfes und verschloss sie dort. Sie trug keine Schuld an dem Abend, sie sollte nicht unter meiner Unfähigkeit leiden. Ich würde sie für immer in Sicherheit vor uns allen bringen! Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass wir aus ihrem Leben verschwanden.

„Für mich ist es kein Problem. Du musst dich sowieso umziehen. Charlie würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er dich so sähe. Ich sage Alice Bescheid."

Ich musste jetzt sofort aus der Küche. Ich ertrug ihren Anblick nicht länger ohne meinen Entschluss zu revidieren. Ihr Blick der mir folgte schmerzte mich, als ich ihn mit Carlisles Augen sah. Trotzdem ging ich weiter.

„Er ist völlig außer sich." Sie hörte sich ängstlich an. Hatte sie jetzt endlich Angst vor mir? Oder schätzte sie die Situation immer noch vollkommen falsch ein?

„Ja, heute ist genau das passiert, was er immer am meisten gefürchtet hat. Dass du in Gefahr gerätst, weil wir sind, was wir sind." Carlisle hatte meine Gedanken gut zusammengefasst.

„Er kann doch nichts dafür." Oh Bella, meine Liebste, glaubst du das wirklich? Wenn einer Schuld trägt, dann bin das doch wohl ich.

„Du aber auch nicht." Ja, Carlisle, sie konnte am wenigsten für diese Situation. Ich hätte Alice diese Party ausreden müssen. Dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen.

Ich hörte, wie Carlisle mit ihr zu Esme ins Wohnzimmer ging und dort mit ihnen redete. Alice kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Sie schluchzte kurz trocken auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon längst gesehen, wie es mit uns allen weitergehen würde. Alice sah ausgesprochen traurig aus als sie leise auf mich einredete:

„Bitte tue das nicht, Edward. Sie wird durch keinen von uns mehr gefährdet, das kann ich sehen. Wir lieben sie alle viel zu sehr, als das wir so etwas tun könnten. Natürlich ist sie immer etwas mehr gefährdet, weil sie einfach so tollpatschig ist, aber daran können wir doch nichts ändern.

Wenn du dich von ihr trennst, wirst du das genauso wenig verkraften wie Bella und ich. Willst du uns alle drei in einen unermesslich langen Zustand der Trauer bringen, bloß weil du meinst, du hättest die ultimative Lösung gefunden indem du sie verlässt? Wie kannst du erwarten, dass sie das versteht? Dass ich das verstehe? Ich liebe sie wie meine Schwester, sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich will sie nicht aufgeben. Ich kann sie einfach nicht aufgeben. Bei ihr fühle ich mich geborgen, wenn ich einmal Sorgen habe. Mit ihr kann ich reden und weiß, dass sie mich versteht. Ich will ohne sie nicht leben. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich sie freiwillig aufgebe, bloß weil du einen übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt hast.

Du kannst dir die Trauer nicht vorstellen, die man empfindet, wenn man nicht bei dem Menschen ist, den man liebt. Ich habe es erlebt. Ich habe Jasper in meiner Vision gesehen und dann musste ich jahrelang auf ihn warten, bis er mich endlich fand. Dieser Schmerz ist unbeschreiblich und er kann nicht versiegen, Ich hätte ihn gerne vergessen, bis er mich gefunden hätte. Aber immer wieder kam die Erinnerung an meine Vision zurück und fügte mir wieder Schmerzen zu, weil ich mich so sehr nach ihm sehnte.

Jasper ist mein Seelenverwandter und Bella für dich geboren. Sie ist deine andere Hälfte. Dem kannst du einfach nicht entfliehen und ihr werdet ewig darunter leiden, wenn du dich von ihr trennst.

Sie liebt dich und will ihr Leben mit dir verbringen. Es sogar bewusst für dich aufgeben und zu einem Vampir werden, damit ihr ewig zusammenbleiben könnt. Ihr ergänzt euch beide so wunderbar und du müsstest nicht mehr ständig kontrollieren, wie du dich in ihrer Umgebung zu verhalten hast, bloß weil du Angst hast sie zu verletzen oder gar zu töten.

Bitte lass uns morgen früh noch einmal reden, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Entscheide nicht alleine! Das geht uns alle etwas an! Nimm uns nicht unsere schöne Zukunft mit dir."

„Alice, ich muss über alles nachdenken. Aber mein Entschluss ist so gut wie fest, ich muss nur noch die Einzelheiten überlegen, wie ich das durchführen kann. Natürlich liebe ich sie und ich weiß, welche Schmerzen ich uns damit zufüge. Es tut mir leid für dich, aber kannst du es ertragen, dass ihr nicht vielleicht doch etwas passiert, bloß weil wir in ihrer Nähe sind? Ich kann es nicht mehr. Lieber weiß ich, dass sie sicher ist und ich leide, als dass sie wegen meiner Selbstsucht verletzt wird. Bitte. Ich kann das selbst kaum ertragen. Dring nicht weiter in mich."

In Alice Gesicht sah ich den Schmerz, den meine Worte in ihr auslösten und in ihren Gedanken sah ich, dass auch ich so aussah.

„Wir müssen uns jetzt zusammenreißen. Wenn Bella Verdacht schöpft, wird das sehr unangenehm für uns werden, denn im Moment steht mein Entschluss fest. Es würde sie mehr verletzen, wenn sie es hier erfahren würde, weil wir uns nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Ich muss einen Zeitpunkt finden, wie ich es ihr alleine erklären kann. Kannst du das akzeptieren?"

Ich sah es Alice an, dass sie schwer daran arbeitete, sich wieder ein normales Äußeres zu geben und auch ich versuchte, meine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit wieder aufzusetzen. Wir nickten uns zu als es einigermaßen aussah.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hörte, wie Jasper schon oben in seinem Zimmer hin und her tigerte. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, aber das konnten wir jetzt nicht ändern.

Alice ging mit Bella nach oben und suchte nach einem T-Shirt, das Bellas ähnlich sah. Bei Esme im Schrank wurden sie fündig. Ich hörte die beiden flüstern. Es war mir klar, dass Bella Alice fragte, aber es traf mich trotzdem irgendwie. Konnte sie es sich denn nicht denken?

„Alice?"

„Ja?"

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht." Alice Stimme war angespannt, sie wusste, dass ich lauschte. Log sie, weil ich sie darum gebeten hatte oder wusste sie wirklich noch nicht wie es ausgehen würde. Aber wenn sie es noch nicht wusste, schien der Ausgang des Ganzen wohl doch noch ungewiss. Eben schien sie sich noch so sicher gewesen zu sein, dass alles aus wäre. Waren meine Zweifel größer als ich dachte? Was würde meine Entscheidung ändern können? Oder wollte sie nur Bella nicht beunruhigen? Ich wusste es nicht. Alice gab sich Mühe ihre Gedanken bedeckt zu halten.

„Wie geht es Jasper?"

Alice seufzte. „Er ist wütend auf sich selbst. Für ihn ist es eine so viel größere Anstrengung als für uns, und er leidet unter dem Gefühl, schwach zu sein."

Ja, das war mir auch bewusst. Jasper war früher der Anführer einer Gruppe kämpfender Vampire im Süden gewesen, unterstand nur seiner Erschafferin. Für ihn war es besonders schwer, weil er gegen seine eigenen Gefühle kämpfen musste und nicht gegen andere Vampire. Das war schwieriger, als man sich das am Anfang immer vorstellte. Und der Durst nach Menschenblut war ein gefährlicher Gegner. Viele hatten unsere Lebensweise nach einem Treffen mit uns ausprobiert, dem Durst aber nicht widerstehen können. Der letzte Neuling war Laurent. Ich war gespannt, wie es ihm in Denali ging. Wir hatten lange nichts gehört.

„Er kann nichts dafür. Sag ihm, dass ich nicht sauer auf ihn bin, okay?"

„Mach ich."

Ich wartete an der Haustür auf die beiden und hielt Bella wortlos die Tür auf.

„Vergiss deine Sachen nicht!" rief Alice, als sie auf mich zukam. Wie konnte Alice jetzt an so etwas denken? Es war doch der Auslöser dieser ganzen katastrophalen Situation! Ihre blöde Party mit Geschenken, die Bella gar nicht wollte.

Nein, Alice war nicht Schuld an allem! Ich war es, der die Schuld trug! Ich hätte diese Party nicht zulassen sollen, egal wie dickköpfig Alice sein konnte.

Alice gab ihr die Geschenke und die Kamera von ihrem Dad „Du kannst mir später danken, wenn du es ausgepackt hast."

Esme und Carlisle wünschten Bella still eine gute Nacht und ich spürte ihre Blicke auf mir. Sie machten sich beide Sorgen, das konnte ich deutlich hören. Sie hatten ihre Meinung ja schon mitgeteilt. Allerdings wussten sie auch, dass ich eine andere Meinung dazu hatte.

Wir gingen schweigend auf Bellas Auto zu. Ich hielt ihr die Beifahrertür auf und sie stieg widerspruchslos ein. Ich stieg ein und fuhr los. Der Motor heulte, weil ich das alte Auto so sehr antrieb, schneller als es konnte. In unserer Stille fiel das noch mehr auf als sonst.

„Sag doch was." Bellas Stimme klang flehend.

„Was soll ich denn sagen?" Was wollte sie denn hören, verdammt noch mal. Wollte sie wirklich hören, dass ich darüber nachdachte, sie zu verlassen? Dass ich darüber nachdachte, was ich ihr da heute angetan hatte?

„Sag, dass du mir verzeihst."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen und musste meine Wut zügeln. „Ich dir verzeihen? Und was bitte?"

„Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, wäre nichts passiert."

Sie meinte das offenbar wirklich ernst. Genervt, enttäuscht, schuldbewusst – eine Mischung daraus, klang in meiner Stimme als ich sagte „Bella, du hast dich am Papier geschnitten – darauf steht wohl kaum die Todesstrafe." Zu der es beinahe gekommen wäre, wenn ich Jasper nicht aufgehalten hätte. Und mich nicht so gut im Griff gehabt hätte. War ihr das eigentlich bewusst?

„Trotzdem ist es meine Schuld."

Jetzt konnte ich meine Wut auf mich nicht mehr länger vor ihr verbergen. „Deine Schuld? Wenn du dich bei Mike Newton zu Hause geschnitten hättest, mit Jessica und Angela und deinen anderen normalen Freunden zusammen, was hätte da schlimmstenfalls passieren können? Vielleicht hätten sie kein Pflaster gefunden? Wenn du einen Stapel Glasteller umgeworfen hättest, ohne dass dich jemand hineingestoßen hätte, was hätte da passieren können? Dass du auf der Fahrt zur Notaufnahme die Autositze mit Blut befleckt hättest? Mike Newton hätte deine Hand halten können, während du genäht wurdest – ohne die ganze Zeit gegen den Drang ankämpfen zu müssen, dich umzubringen. Versuch nicht, irgendetwas davon auf deine Kappe zu nehmen, Bella – das würde meinen Ekel vor mir selbst nur noch verstärken."

„Wie zum Teufel kommst du jetzt auf Mike Newton?" Sie klang irgendwie entgeistert bei dieser Frage.

„Weil es für dich tausendmal gesünder wäre, mit Mike Newton zusammen zu sein als mit mir." Mir entfuhr unwillkürlich ein Grollen, ich konnte meine Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich würde lieber sterben, als mit Mike Newton zusammen zu sein. Lieber sterben, als mit irgendwem anders zusammen zu sein als mit dir."

„Jetzt werd bitte nicht melodramatisch." Dabei wäre das unter Umständen tatsächlich die Wahrheit. Schließlich hätte Mike sie nicht vor Tylers Van retten können. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir ganz anders. Eine Welt ohne Bella, nicht zu denken!

„Dann sag du nicht so abwegige Sachen." Sie klang trotzig.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kamen wir endlich bei ihr zu Hause an. Ich schaltete den Motor aus, blieb jedoch sitzen und behielt die Hände am Lenkrad. Wenn ich sie jetzt berühren würde, könnte ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle halten. Würde vielleicht doch nicht den Schritt wagen und mich von ihr trennen. Dann wäre Alice Hoffnung auf das Fortbestehen der Beziehung mit Bella berechtigt. Das wollte ich einfach nicht. Ich musste erst einmal in Ruhe nachdenken. Meinen Entschluss, mich von Bella zu trennen, genau überprüfen. Allein ihren aufgeregten Puls zu hören, ließ mich schwanken zwischen Bella beruhigen oder mich von ihr weiter zu distanzieren. Was sollte ich nur tun?

„Bleibst du heute Nacht?" Meinte sie das ernst? Wir hätten sie beinahe umgebracht und sie wollte mich trotzdem bei sich haben? Ich verstand sie wieder einmal nicht und hätte einiges darum gegeben, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich nach Hause fahre."

„Zu meinem Geburtstag." Sie klang verzweifelt und eindringlich. Das war ich auch, verzweifelt.

„Du musst dich schon entscheiden – entweder willst du, dass die Leute deinen Geburtstag ignorieren, oder nicht. Es geht nur eins von beidem."

„Na gut. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich will nicht, dass du meinen Geburtstag ignorierst. Bis gleich, oben bei mir."

Sie sprang aus dem Wagen und nahm mit ihrem gesunden Arm die Päckchen heraus.

„Du musst die nicht mitnehmen." Es war doch schließlich nur eine Erinnerung an einen vollkommen verkorksten Geburtstag.

„Will ich aber"

„Nein, willst du nicht. Carlisle und Esme haben Geld für dich ausgegeben."

„Ich werd es überleben." Damit nahm sie ihre Geschenke und schlug die Beifahrertür zu.

Sofort war ich draußen und neben ihr. „Dann lass mich sie wenigstens für dich tragen. Ich warte in deinem Zimmer auf dich."

Sie lächelte. „Danke" Ihr Lächeln ließ ungebeten eine Spur des alten Glücksgefühls in mir aufkommen. Ich liebte sie! Wie sollte das alles nur enden? Sie allein konnte solch tiefe Gefühle in mir wecken, ob ich das nun wollte oder nicht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagte ich und gab meinem Sehnen, wider besseres Wissen nach und berührte leicht mit meinen Lippen ihren weichen, warmen Mund. Umgehend war sie auf den Zehenspitzen um den Kuss zu vertiefen, aber ich wand mich mit einem Lächeln heraus.

Ich sprang in ihr Zimmer und hörte gleichzeitig, wie sie ins Haus ging. Sie unterhielt sich kurz mit Charlie, der sich offensichtlich immer noch ein Spiel im Fernsehen ansah. Daher betrachtete er Bella wohl auch nicht genauer, denn er nahm ihren verletzten Arm eher als Harmlosigkeit zur Kenntnis, als das, was es wirklich war. Bella ging direkt ins Bad, ich konnte sie dort hören, auch wenn ich mir immer Mühe gab, so etwas auszublenden.

Ich saß wie meistens auf ihrem Bett, immer noch die Päckchen in der Hand, als sie hereinkam. „Hallo" sagte ich zu ihr und war geschockt, wie traurig meine Stimme klang. Ich musste das besser verstecken, sonst würde Bella misstrauisch werden.

Sie kam zu mir, schob die Geschenke beiseite und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß. Sie fühlte sich so gut an. Ich sollte mehr Abstand zu ihr halten! „Hallo. Kann ich jetzt meine Geschenke auspacken?" Sie schmiegte sich eng an mich. Ungebeten machte sich wieder dieses wohlig warme Gefühl in mir breit. Gott, warum musste es denn so verdammt schwierig sein mit uns?

„Woher auf einmal die Begeisterung?" Ich war doch etwas erstaunt über ihren erneuten Sinneswandel. Sie war heute ziemlich sprunghaft mit ihren Launen.

„Du hast mich neugierig gemacht." Dabei nahm sie mir Esme und Carliles Geschenk aus der Hand.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und fragte „Darf ich?" während ich ihr das Geschenk aus der Hand nahm und es für sie vom Papier befreite. Noch einen blutigen Unfall hätte ich heute wirklich nicht mehr vertragen. Ich gab ihr die weiße Schachtel zurück.

„Traust du mir wirklich zu, den Deckel hochzuheben?" sie murmelte es und so konnte ich die Frage als rein rhetorisch ignorieren.

Ich wusste, dass es Flugtickets für uns beide zu Bellas Mutter nach Jacksonville waren. Trotzdem war ich überrascht, wie lange es dauerte, bis Bella wusste, was sie da in den Händen hielt. „Wir fliegen nach Jacksonville?"

„So ist es gedacht." Ich war ruhig, denn soweit würde es nicht mehr kommen. Schade, ich hatte mich auf die Reise gefreut und war ehrlich neugierig auf Renée gewesen.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Renée wird ausflippen! Aber meinst du, du hältst das aus? Da scheint die Sonne, du musst den ganzen Tag im Haus bleiben."

„Das wird schon gehen" log ich. Meine Verwunderung konnte ich jedoch nicht unterdrücken als ich weiter sprach: „Hätte ich geahnt, dass du auf ein solches Geschenk angemessen reagieren kannst, hätte ich darauf bestanden, dass du es vor Carlisle und Esme auspackst. Aber ich dachte, du würdest dich beschweren."

„Na ja, natürlich ist es zu viel. Aber ich kann dich mitnehmen!" Nein, konnte sie nicht, aber das würde ich ihr nicht verraten. Noch nicht. Sie schien sich offensichtlich sehr zu freuen. Ich würde uns diese letzten glücklichen Momente nicht nehmen.

„Jetzt tut es mir leid, dass ich kein Geld für dein Geschenk ausgegeben habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du vernünftig sein kannst." Ich konnte mir ein kurzes, leises Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Sie legte die Tickets beiseite und griff neugierig nach dem Geschenk von Alice und mir. Ich nahm es ihr wieder ab und packte es für sie aus. Dann überreichte ich ihr die CD.

„Was ist das?" Was für eine Frage, was konnte man mit einer CD schon anstellen? Ich nahm sie ihr wieder ab und legte sie in ihre Musikanlage. Dann schaltete ich sie ein und die CD fing an zu spielen.

Ich wartete. Für mich schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis ich eine Reaktion auf ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Gefiel es ihr, oder nicht? Langweilig oder doch zu viel des Guten? Kein würdiges Geschenk? Sie schien irgendwie sprachlos zu sein und hockte mit großen Augen da. Und dann konnte ich es sehen. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Aber warum kamen sie erst so spät? Wenn sie sich über das Geschenk freute, hätten sie doch früher kommen müssen? Es gab nur eine Erklärung und ich bat um Bestätigung meiner Vermutung: „Tut dein Arm weh?"

„Nein, es ist nicht mein Arm. Die Musik ist wunderschön, Edward. Das ist die größte Freude, die du mir machen konntest. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben." Sie verstummte und lauschte wieder der Musik.

Sie gefiel ihr! Meine Musik gefiel ihr! Bisher kannte sie ja nur ihr Schlaflied und das Lied für Esme. In meiner freien Zeit hatte ich noch ein paar weitere Lieder für Bella komponiert. Ich hätte am liebsten Luftsprünge gemacht. Es war eine schöne Idee von Alice gewesen. Sie hatte mich nämlich von meiner eigentlichen Idee abgebracht. „Ich dachte, du erlaubst es mir bestimmt nicht, dass ich ein Klavier kaufe, auf dem ich dir hier etwas vorspielen könnte."

„Da hast du Recht." Sie klang ausgesprochen zufrieden und glücklich. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde sich auf ihrem Gesicht noch etwas anderes zeigen, etwas wie versteckter Schmerz. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

„Ganz gut."

Hm, sie war schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin gewesen. Der Schmerz, den ich bereits vermutet hatte, trat nun stärker auf ihrem Gesicht hervor. „Ich hole dir ein Paracetamol."

„Ich brauche nichts." Stur wie immer. Aber Schmerzen waren das letzte, was ich für sie heute noch wollte. Ich wollte ihren Geburtstag nicht einfach so ausklingen lassen - mit Schmerzen, die sie an den schrecklichen Abend erinnern würden, bevor sie einschlief.

Während ich sie sanft von meinen Oberschenkeln schob, flüsterte sie warnend: „Charlie."

„Ich lasse mich nicht erwischen." Und schon ging ich in meiner normalen Geschwindigkeit und damit ohne Zurückhaltung ins Bad, holte die Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser und war auch schon wieder zurück in ihrem Zimmer, bevor die Türe überhaupt zufallen konnte.

Sie nahm die Tabletten und das Glas und schluckte sie ohne Diskussion herunter. Etwas anderes hätte ich im Moment auch gar nicht zugelassen. Während im Hintergrund ihr Schlaflied lief, sagte ich: „Es ist spät." Dann nahm ich sie in meine Arme, legte sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Dann legte ich mich neben sie, auf die Decke. Sie sollte schließlich einschlafen und nicht erfrieren, bloß weil ich mich an sie kuscheln wollte.

Sie seufzte, offensichtlich zufrieden: „Noch mal danke."

„Keine Ursache." Es freute mich wirklich sehr, dass es ihr so gut gefiel.

Wir waren beide still und lauschten der Musik. Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem katastrophalen Abend bei mir zu Hause. War es richtig was ich tat? Mein Entschluss kam ins Wanken. Sie fühlte sich so gut an – gleichzeitig warm und weich, lebendig und vibrierend. Konnte ich meine Liebe über ihre Sicherheit stellen? Ich wusste, dass ich selbstsüchtig war, wenn ich bei ihr blieb und meiner Liebe zu ihr nachgab. Es war also definitiv falsch.

Im Gegenschluss hieße das aber auch, dass es richtig war, wenn ich sie verlassen würde, weil meine Liebe zu ihr dann groß genug war um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Das war das Pro und Contra in dieser Situation, das mir meine Vernunft vorgab. Wenn ich nach meinen Gefühlen handelte, dann wäre es das Richtige, wenn ich bei ihr bliebe und sie beschützte. Ergo wäre es vollkommen falsch, wenn ich sie verlassen würde. Ich würde ihr und mir wehtun und das wollte ich nicht. Aber wem sollte ich folgen? Dem Herz oder dem Verstand? Ich war verwirrt und das war ein Zustand den ich nicht kannte. Ich mochte das Gefühl gar nicht!

Bella unterbrach meine Überlegungen. „Woran denkst du gerade?"

Ich zögerte einen Moment bevor ich ihr immerhin einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählte. „Ich habe gerade über Richtig und Falsch nachgedacht."

Sie schien es verbergen zu wollen, doch den Aussetzer in ihrem Herzen und ein ganz minimales Schütteln ihres Oberkörpers konnte sie vor mir nicht verstecken. Offensichtlich wollte sie das überspielen als sie sagte: „Erinnerst du dich, dass ich mich entschieden habe, meinen Geburtstag nicht zu ignorieren?"

Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Vorsichtig sagte ich „Ja."

„Nun ja, ich hab mir überlegt, nachdem ich ja immer noch Geburtstag habe, dass ich es schön finden würde, wenn du mich noch einmal küssen könntest."

„Du bist ziemlich gierig heute Abend." Aber damit konnte ich gut leben. Wir konnten beide etwas Ablenkung von dem Chaos vertragen und ich konnte noch ein paar glückliche Stunden mit ihr genießen.

„Da hast du Recht - aber bitte tue nichts, das du nicht wirklich tun möchtest."

Unfreiwillig musste ich lachen, konnte aber einen Seufzer nicht verbergen als ich antwortete: „Der Himmel möge es verhindern, dass ich etwas tue, das ich nicht möchte." Wie wahr das doch war. Plante ich nicht gerade das? Etwas zu tun, was ich gar nicht wollte?

Damit nahm ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und zog es zu mir. Langsam und vorsichtig fing ich an sie zu küssen. Und in dem Moment, als ihr Herz wieder einmal vollkommen verwirrte Sprünge machte, ging es mir gut.

So gut, dass ich nicht aufhören wollte. Ich wollte dieses Gefühl auskosten, wollte mehr von diesem chaotischen Herzschlag hören und spüren. Und da wusste ich es. Ich würde sie verlassen. Sie war vor mir nicht mehr sicher. Kurzerhand vertiefte ich den Kuss, fuhr mit der einen Hand in ihr wunderbar seidenglattes Haar, das immer so verführerisch duftete und hielt mit der anderen Hand ihr Gesicht nah bei mir. Ich legte mein ganzes Herz in diesen Kuss, wie damals, als wir James jagen gingen.

Auch damals war es unsicher, ob wir uns jemals wieder sehen würden. Ich vertiefte mich in diesen Kuss und spürte, wie sie sich an mich drängte um mir noch näher zu sein, um den Kuss noch mehr werden zu lassen. Für dieses letzte Mal ließ ich das zu. Ich merkte, dass ich jetzt ebenfalls mehr wollte, kurz davor war, komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren und ihr dann unbewusst vielleicht weh tun würde. Ich stoppte diesen wundervollen Kuss und schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt von mir weg. Sie sank schwer atmend zurück auf ihr Kissen.

„Entschuldigung, das war etwas zu viel." Auch ich war etwas außer Atem, aber gleichzeitig auch so bitterlich enttäuscht. Nie wieder würden wir so etwas gemeinsam erleben.

„Mir macht das nichts aus" keuchte sie.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, weil ich wusste, dass sie das ernst meinte. „Versuch zu schlafen."

„Nein, ich möchte, dass du mich noch einmal küsst."

„Du überschätzt meine Selbstkontrolle, Bella." Noch so ein Kuss und sie wäre, genau wie meine Seele, verloren.

„Was findest du verlockender, mein Blut oder meinen Körper?"

„Gleichstand, würde ich sagen." Ich musste kurz lächeln, da konnte ich mir wirklich nicht helfen. Auch wenn sie selbst das nicht so sah, war sie in meinen Augen wunderschön. „Warum hörst du nicht auf dein Glück herauszufordern und schläfst jetzt ein bisschen?"

„Na gut" Sie kuschelte sich näher an mich und es kostete all meine Willenskraft, sie nicht doch noch einmal zu küssen, aber das ließ ich sie nicht merken.

Während sie ihren verletzten Arm an meine Schulter legte, schien sie nachdenklich zu werden. Hatte sie etwas gemerkt, von meinem innerlichen Tumult? Von meinem endgültigen Entschluss? Sie war immer so gut im Beobachten von Stimmungen, besonders bei mir. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, sie war so müde, dass sie sehr schnell einschlief.

Sie schlief sehr unruhig. Aber das war kein Wunder. Ihr Arm musste wieder schmerzen, das Paracetamol würde nicht ewig wirken. Ich versuchte immer wieder sachte mit meiner Hand die Schnittwunden zu kühlen. Aber da ich sie nicht wecken wollte, musste ich das immer in kurzen Abständen tun.

Das gab mir Zeit nachzudenken. Ich beneidete sie wieder einmal um ihren Schlaf. Gerade in dieser Nacht würde ich am liebsten gar nicht nachdenken. Es war mir eigentlich schon klar, was ich am nächsten Morgen tun müsste.

Ich würde sie verlassen. Das stand fest und es würde auch nichts und niemand an meiner Entscheidung rütteln können. Ich wusste, meine Familie würde versuchen mir das auszureden. Aber es war wichtig für Bella, dass sie ein normales Leben hatte. Wie ein normaler Mensch, der nie einen Vampir getroffen hatte: lieben, lachen, essen, schlafen, Kinder bekommen. Vor allem aber in Ruhe sterben und dann in den Himmel kommen. Etwas anderes hatte Bella einfach nicht verdient. So vieles davon konnte ich Bella nicht geben ohne sie in ernsthafte Gefahr zu bringen, wenn sie nicht selbst zum Vampir wurde.

Und das war indiskutabel. Ich konnte sie nicht verwandeln. Sie war ein Engel auf Erden und von einer Reinheit, die ich durch meinen Biss nicht zerstören wollte. Meine Entscheidung stand fest. Es würde sehr schwer sein, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebte. Hatte ich ihr nicht seit Monaten erklärt, dass sie das Zentrum meines Seins war? Natürlich würde sie im ersten Moment trauern. Aber sie würde darüber hinweg kommen. Sie war ein Mensch und damit wunderbar vergesslich.

Bei mir war das anders. Aber damit würde ich mich auseinandersetzen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt würde ich diese Nacht nutzen um mir alle Einzelheiten von ihr einzuprägen. Ihre Nähe genießen. Mir einen Fundus an Erinerungen an sie anlegen, der die nächsten Jahre reichen musste. Dann würde ich das ganze so schnell wie möglich beenden. Ich würde morgen mit meiner Familie sprechen. Sie ahnten es ja sowieso schon und spätestens jetzt würde Alice es wissen und sie davon in Kenntnis setzen. Das würde ein schwieriger Morgen für mich werden. Also versuchte ich mich jetzt in Bellas Nähe zu verlieren – bis zum Morgen. Dann würde ich versuchen, den Schmerz, den ich beim bloßen Gedanken an Abschied verspürte, vor ihr zu verbergen. Es würde schwer werden. Schon jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, ein Teil von mir würde langsam aber stetig aus mir herausgerissen.


End file.
